Let The Right One In
by Madhatta51
Summary: So Naminé and Roxas Ride off into the sunset Hurray! Please. You didn't think it would end there did you? Well it's not over. It's not over by a long short. Sequel to Let Me In. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Let The Right One In!**

**And yes, this is the sequel to **Let** Me In.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Roxas woke up and stretched his arm out to feel- nothing. He opened his eyes in confusion as his arm searched for his companion. He sat up and realized it was morning already. Sluggishly he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the closet. Inside laid Naminé's chest where he was sure she was already fast asleep. Roxas yawned and headed for the kitchen. He and Naminé had moved to Destiny Islands a few months ago. Now they lived in an apartment that was much nicer than the one he lived in with his mother, and it was just a few blocks away from Destiny Islands University. Naminé had left him a note on the fridge door.

_Good morning sleepy head._

_Make sure to get a good breakfast._

_Remember today is your first day of classes at DIU._

_I'll see you tonight._

_Love always Naminé._

At the end of her note she drew a small heart. Roxas smiled and took her advice in having breakfast, which was something he would sometimes skip. After a quick shower he dressed himself and left a note for Naminé to meet him in the Ocean Café at seven. He stopped there on his way to DIU to order some coffee. He sat at a small table near the window while he sipped his coffee and read from a DIU pamphlet.

"Roxas?" His heart stilled for a moment. Who could possibly know him here? He turned to see the face of Olette. "Roxas it is you! Do you remember me? It's Olette!" The green eyed brunette was practically jumping up and down in one place.

"Olette? Holy crap it's been years! Sit down." She took the seat in front of him.

"Wow, so how have you been?" Olette asked him.

"I've been doing okay; today's my first day at DIU." Her eyes widened.

"No way! That's where I'm going too. Well Hayner and Pence are going there as well."

"Really? We should all meet up. I'm meeting my girlfriend here at seven, would that be alright?" Olette's eyes dimmed and she bit her cheek.

"You have a girlfriend already?"

"Well I've been with her since- before I moved here so…"

"I see. Does she go to DIU also?" Roxas shook his head.

"She's thinking of doing some night classes but she's not certain yet. How about you? Are you and Hayner, you know?" Olette's cheeks colored a shade.

"No. I'm currently not dating right now but you seem to be doing pretty good. I can't wait to meet her. What's her name?"

"Naminé." She nodded her head.

"Sounds exotic." The atmosphere of the conversation had turned grim very fast. Roxas looked at his watch.

"Well I better get going; don't want to be late on my first day." He stood and gathered his things. "I guess I'll see you around Olette."

"Yep, tonight at seven." He gulped. How would Naminé react to meeting Olette and vice versa? For Olette's sake he hoped the encounter would be pleasant; unlike the ending to that conversation.

Back at the apartment Naminé was having a _very_ unpleasant dream. She was in a dark room that smelled strongly of blood. The only light came from a candle that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"So what have you been up to my dove?" a voice came from behind her. Naminé kept her head down as she refused to acknowledge him. "Oh don't be like that. After all, I am acting very appropriately right now." She felt a hand squeeze her neck tightly and another hand grab her chin as if to sever her head from her body. "And you know I can be very inappropriate when I have to be." He released her and backed away.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm just coming to remind you of our anniversary. It has been fifty years since we saw each other last. Don't tell me you've forgotten." She didn't answer him. Of course she hadn't forgotten, but she had hoped he would leave her be.

"I would have thought that after last time you would get that I didn't want to see you again." She felt the air turn hostile but he didn't touch her.

"I must have been confused. Your mouth was saying no but the rest of your body was saying yes." She felt sick to her stomach.

"Please leave me be. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Is it because of that boy?" Naminé jumped. He couldn't know about Roxas could he?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He chuckled and got close to her ear.

"I think we both know what I'm talking about, but you can play the ignorance card if you like. Just remember dove, you are mine, and I won't let anyone else have you." And with that he was gone.

Zack sat on a train and looked at the cage beside him. It was a bird's cage big enough to fit a raven. He wondered what would happen if he lifted the sheets covering the cage up just a little. Would that send his traveling companion up in smoke? The idea was tempting, but he needed this guy. Because when they did find Naminé he could use help killing her. He also needed someone to help him with hunting and learning about what he was. It should have been obvious what he was considering his diet. But he couldn't be a vampire, because he could go in the sunlight and not burn, and he _certainly_ did not sparkle. Zack glared at the cage again. There was nothing he could do except wait it out and hope for the best.

Roxas nervously made his way towards the Ocean Café. It's not that he was nervous about seeing his old friends again; it was that his friends might find something _special_ about his girlfriend. He should relax. After all, Naminé spent hundreds of years blending in with society; she could be around a few teenagers for an hour without raising suspicion right? Roxas entered the café and saw his friends sitting down near the window.

"Well, look who it is, I almost thought Olette was pulling our legs about seeing you." Hayner stood up to greet him with a man hug, followed by Pence.

"It's been a long time." Roxas said as they all sat down again. They talked for twenty minutes before Pence abruptly stopped talking.

"Anyway I'm majoring in photography-" the others looked at Pence as his cheeks started to flare up.

"What the heck's gotten in to you Pence?" Hayner asked. Instead of answering Pence continued to stare at something entering the café. The three teens followed Pence's gaze until they fell upon a young woman dressed in a white skirt with white heels and a white tank top covered by a short off-white jacket. "Definitely a C-cup maybe even a D." Hayner said before turning back to his drink. Roxas kicked him in the leg. "Ow!"

"Hayner!" Olette scolded at him.

"What did you _kick_ me for?" Hayner asked with pain tears in his eye.

"I kicked you for being a pervert on my girlfriend." Roxas snapped. All three of his friends stared at him in shock.

"She, you, how, huh?" Neither Pence nor Hayner could speak coherently.

"You mean _that's_ Naminé?" asked Olette who looked even more downtrodden than before.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas scratched his neck in discomfort.

"I don't believe it."

"What's not to believe Hayner?" Roxas glared at his friend.

"That that chick is your girlfriend."

"She is."

"Then why is she leaving?" Roxas turned around just in time to see Naminé rush out the café.

"I don't know, but it looks like you guys won't be meeting her today. I better go check on her. See you guys later?" The trio nodded as they watched Roxas hurry out the café after the girl.

"So what do you think?" Pence finally found his voice.

"I think a lot has changed in the last few years. Looks like the change was for the better with Roxas. I mean, even when he hung out with us, he never seemed so, bright." Hayner said.

"Well, I think there's something strange about that girl."

"Sounds to me like your jealous Olette." Pence joked.

"I am not." She said nothing more as the boys continued to talk nonsense. There was definitely something up with that girl and whatever it was, the boys seemed to be too blinded by her looks to notice. _'Looks like it's up to me. I'll prove that something's askew about Naminé. And I won't give up on Roxas without a fight.'_

**Please Review! Reviews mean love!**


	2. AN

I am so sorry for not updating. The reason I haven't been updating is because I have been getting ready to go to Boot Camp. So no new updates for atleast 2 months. When I can finally get to a laptop I will not only update both Let The Right One In, and Scary Tales, but I will also upload new stories aswell. Thank you all for being so paient. For now my stories will be on a HIATUS. And again, sorry for the wait.


End file.
